1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an image forming apparatus which can achieve function enhancement by installing an application program (For example, Patent Document 1).
Meanwhile, in recent years, cloud computing service attracts attention. If service for an image forming apparatus is provided as a service via a network such as cloud computing service, a likelihood of providing an added value to a user of the image forming apparatus can be expected.
An application program for an image forming apparatus may be started to run upon various events occurring in the image forming apparatus or may be modified to change contents of processes by the application program depending on the events. It seems difficult to detect all the events in a service provided via the network and immediately control the image forming apparatus in response to the detected event in consideration of communication load, the existence of firewalls and so on.
Such a situation commonly occurs in various apparatuses in a manner similar to that of the image forming apparatus.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-079211